world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
061914horrorhuddle
CAA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board HORRORSTUCKHUDDLE. CAA: Sami pulls aside the people closest to her and nods toward Jack. "So after talking to Meouet, I'm thinking that's not really Jack." CURRENT gregar1ousTroubadour CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: ((sorry, little brother gOT INTO THE FUCKING YARN)) CAA: "What's say we punch him in the face?" CGA: "well no shit its not him, but if you have a death wish, go ahead" CURRENT acquiredCarne CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAC: "yeah, I ain't, getting in that fight" CURRENT carewornAstrologist CCA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCA: "It's... Probably not him." CAA: "Do you have a better plan?" CGT: ~"That ʃeemʃ...rather ill-adviʃed," Ryʃpor ʃayʃ, "even if 'Jack' iʃ a fake. yov ʃaw what they did to Maenam."~ CAA: "Yeah, I'm still not sure how they did that to her, exactly." CGA: "well, he hasnt killed us yet; obviously he needs us." CGT: ~Ryʃpor glanceʃ over at Kate, bvt ʃayʃ nothing.~ CGA: "and if he needs us, thats the first step towards going from the villain to weird family member." CGA: "this could turn out okay!" CAC: "so, we got a, plan, that's not idiotic?" CCA: "We'll never have a non idiotic plan." CAA: "Don't look at me." CGA: "well, the real jack has hacks and probably some indication of it on his hackplace. maybe i can hack him and see?" CGT: ~"We covld...talk to him, I ʃvppoʃe. Figvre ovt exactly what it iʃ he wantʃ."~ CAA: "Like we can believe anything these things say." CAA: "Meouet doesn't think they're evil. That they're just trying to survive, and they're scared us winning will lead to them being wiped out." CGA: "i can see the aspects of something, when i hack it, though it might only work on computers and shit, and possibly hammers." CAA: "Which is all well and good except they're harassing my girlfriend and cutting my regular friend's eyes." CGA: "punch him in the twink dick" CAC: "survive?" CAC: "hell, I agree, with them then" CCA: "Do twinks have penises? Or bulges? Or whatever..." CAC: Nate fails to stifle laughter at the question CGT: ~"Yov'd have to aʃk Baliʃh abovt that. He knew qvite....intimately abovt that particvlar aʃpect of twink biology." He ʃhvdderʃ a bit.~ CAA: "Don't know that it really helps us at the moment though." CAC: "we're fuckin, gonna die, and that's what's, on your mind?" CAA: (( Insert comment about Seriad's mind always being on alien junk here )) CGA: "what-what are we even doing here?" CCA: "Well no... I was just curious is all..." CAA: "Deciding what to do about this so-called Jack." CGA: "no, i mean, this whole place" CGA: "like, wh, why are we here? how?" CAC: "illusions, most likely" CAA: "I don't know. I was TOLD we were doing something for Libby, but it was by Jack and so it was probably a lie. Only now it looks like it may not have even been Jack." CGA: "so we're doing this being's bidding?" CAA: "That ghost lady, or Libby Echo, or whatever she is from LOAAF. I think she's at the center of all of this." CAC: "but where, is the center?" CGA: "yeah, melaina? she said something about killing me when i spoke to her." CGA: "so i assume she's gonna kill us all." CCA: "Everyone wants to kill you." CGA: "im just that popular" CAA: "If Meouet's right and Melaina's just an Echo of Libby, she's probably trying to kill us because she thinks if we win our game, they'll stop existing." CCA: "So instead we should be focused on This Melaina girl?" CGA: "well, that settles it, we gotta stab her" CAA: "Personally, I don't give a crap about winning the game as long as I can keep you guys safe and alive. But I don't know if we can do anything to convince 'Melaina' of that." CCA: "Just, fuck Jack altogether... Well not altogether. I imagine fake Jacks are probably hella powerful..." CAC: "I doubt, she's here though" CAC: "she can, use illusions. I doubt, she'd confront us, directly, 10-to-1, are horrible odds" CGA: "so basically, we're completely fucked?" CAA: "So then what do we do?" CGA: "join her?" CGA: "without a villain, a hero is worthless. without a hero, a villain is successful." CGA: "we can go all dark side and reap the benefits." CAA: "Going dark side isn't fun, Doir." CGA: "what choice do we have?" CCA: "That's unbelievably stupid.' CAC: "well, I know, what we shouldn't, be doing" CAC: "we shouldn't, all, just be, standing here" CAA: "Yeah, I guess not. So we talk to him then?" CGT: ~"It ʃeemʃ to be the beʃt plan at thiʃ jvnctvre, yeʃ."~ CGA: "talking to him never ends well ever. but sure." CAC: "you can, do that, delicate conversation, is not my strong suit" CAA: "Fine then. I just hope I don't get fooled again." CAC: "I may, go scout ahead, and check out that, tower we were, headed towards" CGA: "because scouting ahead ended so well last time" CAA: "That might be a good idea. Do you have a flare gun or something so you can signal us if you need us?" CAC: "I have, enough bombs, to overthrow several, Central American dictatorships, I think I can, signal just fine" CAA: Fine. You go ahead then. But don't go alone this time. CGA: Dina puts her hand on her nose. "not it" CAC: "I don't, think anyone, can keep up with me, honestly" CAA: "Yeah, but Doir's got a point. Last time you went ahead on your own, you got tricked by one of these illusions." CGA: "yeah. its dangerous, dude, to leave the pack." CAC: "last time, I went ahead, I didn't know there were, illusions to be, tricked by" CGT: ~"Yov knew there were illvʃionʃ at the library," Ryʃpor ʃayʃ qvietly.~ CCA: "How is Aura?" CGA: Dina instinctively takes a step back. CAA: Sami catches Seriad's eyes and makes a frantic "not cool" gesture. CAC: "you know, maybe 'Jack', could use some, help" CCA: "O-Oh... Uh..." CAA: "She probably meant the real Aura, Nate, not this fake one. It's just a weird alien culture thing." CAA: "Didn't realize that we haven't heard from Aura since we left Kelli's pavilion." CGA: "oh, beau and i discussed her whereabouts, and concluded that she is definitely alive." CGA: "ninety million percent sure." CAA: "Really? Well that's great! Beau's the smartest out of the four of us." CAC: Nate begin chucking psychotically, picking at his bloody knuckles CAA: "So she would definitely know." CCA: "Uh..." CGA: Dina gives a concerned look at Sami, with her teeth clenched, like, D: CAA: "And you know, the sooner we get this all resolved the sooner we can get back to her!" CGT: ~Ryʃpor nodʃ vigorovʃly in agreement.~ CAC: "true, true, but if you, have so little faith, in my scouting abilities, who do, you suggest joins me? Mr. I-shouldn't-be-one-to-talk-about-getting-tricked-by-illusions?" CGT: ~"If that'ʃ what yov feel iʃ beʃt," Ryʃpor ʃayʃ mildly.~ CGA: "id probably be the best to go. i didnt even get an illusion, thats how good i am at avoiding them." CGA: "we could be like super scouting buddies." CAC: "yeah, no" CGA: She nudges him with her elbow a few times. "cmon. cmon. nate. nate. nate." CAC: "you want, to go, alone, with me, in the dark?" CCA: "You will most definitely die." CGA: "yyyyyyeeeeeno." CCA: "Hey uh, Ryspor. Did you tell them about Kate's god tiering plan..." CGT: ~"Oh, waʃ I ʃvppoʃed to? I waʃ vnder the impreʃʃion yov were reʃponʃible for that."~ CGA: "walk off into the darkness and somehow end up god tiering? because that seems to be the best way." CCA: "Well, I did say... 'Tell your friends' or something along those lines." CGT: ~"ʃhe planʃ to be killed by 'Jack', then rely on me to teleport her to her Qveʃt Bed with the help of ovr reʃident Light and Hope playerʃ."~ CCA: "Anyways. Kate will probably die at the hands of Possible Jack over the- Yes." CAA: "What?! That's crazy!" CAC: "yeah, I don't really, have much power, so, good luck" CGA: "ive got nothing to say about it, the improbability of it working as you hope speaks for itself." CAC: "ehh, she has, another life, anyways" CGT: ~"Exactly what I made note of."~ CAC: "but if, she's dead, guess she's, off my, scouting buddy list" CGA: "well. good talk everybody. nice hussle out there. court adjourned." CAA: "Yeah, I guess I'll go talk to 'Jack.' Nate, and whoever you go scouting with, good luck. I'll try to keep their attention on me." CAC: "too bad, that one girl, is gone, she seemed to, know where, she was going" CGT: ~"Meovet iʃ rather alarmingly efficient, yeʃ. I have a feeling the two of yov wovld get along qvite well."~ CGA: "yeah, meowface seems to seriously have her shit together." CCA: "She's a real hardass." CAC: "yeah, but with her, not here, and Kate dyin, guess I may, be running solo" CGA: "well, i suppose ill just idly wait here for further instructions while you two do the actual work." CGA: "sounds like my ideal mission" CGA: "dont die or ill never forgive you unless i get like alzheimers and forget that you died" CAC: "pfft, like I'm not, the most likely, person here, to be the sole survivor" CAC: "don't forget, I've been doing, shit like this, for years" CCA: "Hey uh... Guys, I'm gonna go... Do... Something..." CCA: Seriad walks a few feet away and is then unsure of what to do next. CCA ceased responding to memo. CAC: "well, you guys, have fun, punching and getting, killed by Jack, I've gotta do, a gear check, before heading out" CAA: Sami sighs and goes to face the alleged Jack. CGA ceased responding to memo. CAC ceased responding to memo.